


你是我永远抓不住的星光

by AnnLin



Series: 辞镜 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 当暗恋小天狼星多年的阿米莉亚得知他的死讯





	你是我永远抓不住的星光

【1】

这是六月份天色阴沉的一天。天空中塞满大朵大朵灰色的云，像是一块块吸满水的海绵，稍微一碰就是一场倾盆大雨。一名穿着黑色袍子的女人行走在这阴云之下，神色匆匆。

她拐进一条偏僻的街道，径直走向破旧的红色电话亭。电话后面的墙壁披着乱七八糟的涂鸦，话筒歪歪斜斜地吊在半空，拨号盘看上去像是积了一个世纪的污垢。这一切都看上去和女人面料昂贵的袍子、精心打理的灰色短发以及隐于短发之中微微闪光的发饰毫无关联。她拿起话筒，伸出微微颤抖的手指极不熟练地拨着拨号盘——

“6……2……2……”

“6……2……4……4……3……”

“6……2……4……4……2……”

直到第三次，她才终于将这简单的号码输对。她凝视着呼呼转回原来位置的拨号盘，看上去终于下定了某种决心。

“欢迎来到魔法部，请说出您的姓名和来办事宜。”

一个冷漠的女声。

女人深吸了一口气，同样声线平稳。

“阿米莉亚 博恩斯，魔法法律执行司。我听说在昨日夜间部里发生了一起恶性案件，我想我有必要回来处理。”

她一口气说完，藏在镜片后的眼睛情绪不明。

一分钟后，别着银色徽章（“阿米莉亚 博恩斯，工作”）的阿米莉亚从电话亭里走进金碧辉煌的大厅。这里看上去庄严、肃穆，孔雀蓝的天花板上镶嵌着不断变化的金色符号，四周的墙壁上镶着深色的木板。人流不息，穿着深色袍子、表情麻木的巫师们陆续从墙壁上的壁炉中走出，最终汇聚到大厅那头金色大门的门口，如同水滴汇成小溪，小溪汇成河流，河流汇入大海。比起那破旧的电话亭，这才更像是她待的地方。

同样是正式的袍子，同样是表情淡漠，三十六岁的阿米莉亚看上去也是这庞大群体中的一员、这浩瀚大海中的一滴水。

她跟着人群走向那扇金色的大门，周围不断有人向她问好，她微笑着作为回应。

“真没想到会出这种事——博恩斯女士，早上好！”

“博恩斯女士，您不是去度假了吗？不过有您在事情肯定会很快解决——”

“我听说部长马上就要下台了——啊，早上好，博恩斯女士！”

阿米莉亚看上去与往常无异，她严厉、果断，除了那枚别在衣服上微微闪光的银色徽章。这好像是一个温和、无声却有力的提示——她并不应该出现在这里。

阿米莉亚应该在度假。她应该在太平洋的某座无名小岛，仰面躺在初夏的海边，享受着永不停歇的海涛与笼罩着这静谧夜色的漫天星光，而不是在伦敦地下深处一个拥挤的升降梯里快要被挤成一个夹在热狗里的火腿肠，难逃被狼吞虎咽的结局。

所以不难想象，当这位魔法法律执行司司长走进二层走廊时，她的手下们脸上露出的惊异神情。阿米莉亚的出现让他们立即想起了办公桌上推挤如山的待处理文件、上个月积攒了一桶的废旧羽毛笔和今晚必定会失约的浪漫约会。

“哦，阿米莉亚，你回来了，真是太好了！”刚刚还在发号施令的小个子巫师转过汗涔涔的脸，露出如释重负的表情，“昨天晚上发生的事——我想你已经知道了。”他的声音在众人的注视下渐渐变小，最后几不可闻。

“我大概听说了。一群暴徒袭击了魔法部，现在已经被拘捕，正在等候审讯。这在我们司的职责范围内，部长。乐意为您效劳。”

“看来你还不知道，”福吉的眼睛飞快地掠过周围人的脸，极其难为情地说，“那群暴徒是那个人的手下……他回来了，那个连名字都不能提的人回来了……”他说。

阿米莉亚并没有露出太多惊讶，她的眉毛高高扬起。“哦，这真是太令人惊讶了。就在上周，您还和我们信誓旦旦地保证巫师界一切太平。”阿米莉亚的手下们也都不满地瞪着福吉，这让他觉得有些恼火了。

“这不是重点。重点是——”福吉顾及到他们还站在走廊里，没有继续说下去，“阿米莉亚，我需要和你单独谈谈。”

“那么，部长，在这次事件中有伤亡吗？”

“没有，我们没有损失，”福吉疲惫地说，“啊，不对。布莱克死了。你知道的，小天狼星 布莱克——”他像是想起什么似的突然顿住，将目光转向阿米莉亚。

短暂的沉默。

“那看来我们要重新给金斯莱安排工作了，”阿米莉亚不带一点感情地说，“我一直都说唐宁街是个不错的选择。”

福吉失望地收回目光，没有注意到指甲已经在她的手掌上留下许许多多深浅不一的半月形痕迹。

 

【2】

布莱克死了，小天狼星布莱克死了……他死了……

一团挥之不散的声音悬浮在她的心中，那么的不真实，像是一场虚幻的梦境，一幕荒诞的戏剧，一句随口胡诌的谎言。她带着平静麻木的面具，继续扮演着自己的角色，那个严厉公正的司长阿米莉亚 博恩斯。也许这是因为她并没有意识到这句话代表着什么，又或许她见惯生离死别以至于早已丧失了心痛的能力……

和布莱克的第一次见面蓦然浮现在她的脑海中，如同昨日般鲜活。那时刚刚开学，格兰芬多们和赫奇帕奇们带着同样死气沉沉的表情从天文塔上走下来，辛尼斯塔教授口中的星星们正在每一名学生眼前乱晃。阿米莉亚被人流裹挟着前进，根本没注意自己周围都是格兰芬多的学生。

在快走到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，她意识到了自己的错误，随便找了处楼梯顺着往下走，不出意料地迷路了。

“你是博恩斯？”一个愉悦的声音，阿米莉亚猛地转头，“如果我刚才没看错的话，你差点走进格兰芬多的休息室。”

声音的主人是个五官精致的男孩。他有着一头典雅的黑发，灰色的眼睛里透着顽皮的光芒。

“阿米莉亚 博恩斯，”她报上了自己的姓名，“你是布莱克？”

男孩厌恶地甩甩脑袋。“小天狼星，叫我小天狼星。”

“辛尼斯塔教授说现在还看不到这颗星星。”阿米莉亚极其认真地说。

男孩好笑地看着阿米莉亚正经的模样。“她说错了。你现在能看到Sirius。他就在你眼前。”

阿米莉亚看着男孩带着一抹偷笑的英俊面庞，产生了一个奇怪的念头——

Sirius就在眼前，可你却抓不住他的星光。

 

【3】

上午九点钟，窗外依然阴云密布。

“您的意思是……”阿米莉亚面对着这位能力不足的部长，第一次产生了理解上的困难，“要鲁弗斯和我对公众说这一切都是我们的失职？”

办公室里，在她稍稍尖锐的声音之下，福吉似乎有些退缩。

“只是一个小小的失误，阿米莉亚，”他的眼睛避开阿米莉亚，胡乱落在了摆在桌上的相框上，却又像被灼烧了似的慌忙移开，“我们必须要给公众一个交代。一个小小的失误……他们会理解的。”

“您是在指望他们会相信一个在过去一年里报告了不下十次魔法界处于危险之中的资深傲罗会犯下这个小错，还是指望他们会相信一个几乎全家都死在一个女食死徒手里的女巫会犯下这个小错？”阿米莉亚咄咄逼人地说。

“哦，谁都有可能犯错的——”

“对，谁都有可能犯错！”阿米莉亚压不下自己心里的怒气，“但不是我们，而是您！是您在过去的一年中始终告诉我们邓布利多教授在胡言乱语，是您在过去的一年中反反复复地向我们强调，我们还处于和平之中！”

“阿米莉亚 博恩斯！你知道你在说什么吗？”福吉怒气冲冲地站起来，“你知道这和平是多么的珍贵！你知道我这些年来我花了多少力气小心翼翼地呵护着我们的安稳平静吗！”他扯下头上的礼帽，将它狠狠地摔在桌子上。

“邓布利多，邓布利多，邓布利多！那些人永远都只知道邓布利多，认为他说什么都是对的！”他暴躁地说，“他们都说我是侥幸才当上的这个部长，是邓布利多不稀罕这个位子才落到我的头上——”

“没人否认您曾经为魔法界做出的贡献，”阿米莉亚平稳冷静的声音盖过福吉的，福吉不敢相信地抬起头，“但是功归功，过是过。您既然犯下了错误，就得承担责任。只想着逃避，只想着把责任推到别人的头上——”

福吉看着阿米莉亚，目光染上了一点乞求。

“这种想法让人觉得不齿。”她冷冷地说。

 

【4】

“你既然犯下了错，就得承担责任。只想着逃避，只想着把责任推到别人的头上——这种想法让人觉得不齿。”

一九七五年，月光充盈的走廊里，十五岁的阿米莉亚用无比正经的口吻对面前嬉皮笑脸的两人说道。

“看来我们摊上了个小麻烦，大脚板。”说话的是有一头凌乱黑发的詹姆 波特。他正冲着旁边的人揶揄地笑。

被称作“大脚板”的小天狼星懒洋洋地转过头。“这么多年了，博恩斯小姐，你终于又愿意和我说话了，是不是？”

阿米莉亚知道他在说什么。四年前的那个晚上，小天狼星出于好奇将阿米莉亚带进了皮皮鬼预设的陷阱里。可怜的阿米莉亚在开学第一周就给自己的学院扣了二十分，成了学院的名人。从此，阿米莉亚就没有和小天狼星说过一句话。

“这并不重要，”阿米莉亚的语气和走廊上的空气一样冷，“重要的是，你们违反了校规，半夜在城堡里四处溜达，被我发现了还说是公共休息室的口令改了。”她严厉的目光落在两个人脸上。

“多么冠冕堂皇的说辞啊，”小天狼星嘲弄地说，“你不也和我们一样？无非是因为你是级长戴了个徽章而已。”

被月光笼罩的沉默。阿米莉亚盯着少年愈发英俊的面庞，感受着心中的失望和愤怒紧紧缠绕在一起。这样一个喜欢打破规则、逃避责任的人——她是怎么——她到底为什么会觉得他与众不同？

一声微弱的狼嚎从远处传来。詹姆向小天狼星丢了个眼色，后者狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“好了，女士，”小天狼星极为绅士地说道，阿米莉亚警惕地看着他一步步走近，“在这么美丽的夜晚，就不要把怒气浪费在无用的事情上了。可否接受我的邀请，和我共赏这难得的月色？”

他离得如此之近，她几乎能感受到他的气息。这味道是那么的熟悉，她好像在什么地方闻到过——

“统统石化！”小天狼星突然抽出魔杖，利落地对阿米莉亚下了手。阿米莉亚震惊地看着他。

“抱歉这么做，但我们是真的有事。”小天狼星的语气中有罕见的真诚。阿米莉亚突然想到这气味她在哪里闻到过了——室友琳达准备送给波特的那盒加了迷情剂的酒心巧克力。梅林的裙子！她竟然会喜欢小天狼星布莱克身上的味道！

“快点，费尔奇要来了！”詹姆催促道，“她会没事的。”

“那么，晚安。”少年留给她一个略带歉意的笑容，转身离去。阿米莉亚无能为力地看着他的身影越来越远，对自己刚刚的片刻呆愣同样恼怒。她禁不住在心里怒吼：

“小天狼星 布莱克！总有一天我要抓住你！”

 

【5】

依旧是这间办公室。天色昏暗，窗户的玻璃上粘着几滴不引人注目的雨滴。

“别以为我不知道你心里在想什么，”福吉一改刚才的可怜模样，对着阿米莉亚轻蔑地晃晃手指，“把我拉下去，你就能爬上我的位置了。你敢说你没有这么想过？”

“就算我是一个局外人，我也会这么说，”阿米莉亚说，“而且我没有自荐的意愿。我个人更倾向于鲁弗斯——”

“哈，鲁弗斯——”福吉发出了一声讽刺的怪叫，“看来你的忠心部下终于要上位了。斯克林杰对你一定万分感谢。”

“并不是每个魔法部的官员都只会玩弄权术。巫师界需要一位强有力的领导人，需要一位能带领大家一起反抗神秘人的领袖人物，”阿米莉亚坚定地说，“鲁弗斯比我更合适。”

“看来你很有自知之明。你还记得自己是如何上位的——”福吉带着玩味的表情看向阿米莉亚。

“福吉先生，如果你还要提这件十五年以前的事的话，那我不妨告诉你，”阿米莉亚的声音微微颤抖，带着怒气的表情让人生畏，“我宁愿他们都平安无事。我宁愿自己去死！”

她这副模样似乎把福吉给震慑住了。这名矮个子巫师捡起自己的礼帽，低声咕哝了一句“再见”，匆忙逃离了阿米莉亚的办公室。

阿米莉亚慢慢站起来，走到办公桌前，冰凉的手指挣扎着抚上了相框里那张已经泛黄的照片。照片上的每一个人脸上都带着灿烂的笑容。年迈的父母坐在最前面，满面慈祥；年轻的夫妇恩爱地依偎在一起，被抱在年轻女人怀中的婴儿挥舞着自己肉嘟嘟的小拳头；她那一年只有十七岁，和哥哥艾尔温站在一起，她将手放在侄子乔治的肩膀上……

多么幸福的一家人啊。

 

【6】

阿米莉亚正在哭泣。

时间是一九七七年的九月。阿米莉亚坐在黄昏的湖边，眼睛已经哭肿了。她的手里攥着一团报纸。她没有力气再看那篇可怕的报道，那篇用冷漠客观的语气告知她家人死讯的残酷报道。

她的哥哥埃德加，她的嫂子路易莎，她的两个侄子乔治和菲利普都死在了一名黑巫师的手中。菲利普才只有半岁啊！就在半个月前，她还跟着路易莎学织毛衣的咒语，还扬言要在圣诞节送一件亲手织的毛衣给小菲利普。

然而现在，这一切都完了。埃德加不能再辅导她的黑魔法防御术，路易莎再也不能把自己的手艺教给她。还在咿呀学语的乔治再也学不了新词，还塞着奶嘴的菲利普再也不能用乌黑的眼睛看着她了……

阿米莉亚面对着落日。她的背后是一棵几个人伸开手臂都围不起来的大柳树。树下的阴凉在慢慢挪动，现在，大柳树的影子已经悄悄溜到了另一边，但阿米莉亚没有发现。夕阳淡淡地洒在她红肿空洞的眼睛和麻木绝望的脸颊上。

微风吹过，有几片柳叶落下，挂在了她金棕色的头发上，使她看上去像是话剧中扮演树木的背景板，可她丝毫没有察觉。如果能消除心中的巨大疼痛和空缺，她倒是心甘情愿地做着毫无情绪的背景板。周遭的景象一派祥和——湖面波光粼粼，巨乌贼在远处浮上来露出脑袋，太阳一点点沉入湖面……

为什么这世界这样宁静？为什么这世界还有欢声笑语？在她心中，天空中应是残阳如血，那湖面应该翻江倒海，巨乌贼应该疯狂地挥舞着自己的触角摇摆着巨大的脑袋，所有的人都应该失声尖叫……不，这些都还不够！这世界为什么还要存在？他们所有人——她不再在乎那些人是否无辜，不再在乎那些人和她是否沾亲带故，不再在乎自己的内心是否会受到谴责——所有人，包括她，他们都应该一起走向灭亡！这世界应该这样，这世界只有这样才能表达出她的痛苦——那宛若将她置于冰山火海、好似将她撕碎缝合无数次的痛苦！

不，她这样想是不对的，一个声音在她寂如火后荒原的心里露出了脑袋。这样是不对的——你应该为他们感到骄傲。他们是为了一个更加美好的世界——

可她不想要什么更加美好的世界！她不想再去在乎那些和她毫无关系的手无寸铁的麻瓜是否流血死亡，不想再去在乎那些打着纯血统旗号的鱼龙混杂的食死徒军队是否滥杀无辜。她甚至不想去在乎什么道德，什么正义——一切事情，只要能让她手刃仇敌——一切代价，只要能让她为亲者复仇——她绝不犹豫，绝不吝惜！

不，不，这不是她！阿米莉亚绝不会这么做！她绝不会把一直奉为圭臬的公平正义如同烂泥般践踏！

——“那请你告诉我，我究竟要怎么做？”难道她应该表现得像一切都没发生过一样？难道她应该若无其事，应该继续享受着本应被剥夺的娱乐欢笑？

柳叶沙沙作响，飘零着落下，最终仰面躺在微起波澜的湖面上。落日已经彻底沉入湖底。过不了多久，这最后能给她带来希望和温暖假象的余晖也会重回湖底。到时候，闪烁的星辰会洒满深蓝色的天空，俯视大地，以冰冷无言的面孔面对人间的一切……

“嘿，你在这！”

过了很久，阿米莉亚才意识到有一个闯入者出现在了自己的地盘。等她发现的时候，一切都来不及了。那名闯入者已经坐在了她身旁，从口袋里掏出一大块仔细包好的食物递给她。阿米莉亚的鼻子灵敏地捕捉到了熏肉的气味。她突然发现，天空已经步入夜晚，先前的那一整天像是被谁偷走了一般……

可她没有伸出手。她将麻木的脸转向小天狼星，一言不发。

“我知道你在这个时候不希望被人打扰，”少年很严肃的样子，“但你知道，你是我这个学期变形课的搭档，我们的成绩是绑在一起的……”

阿米莉亚看着他的嘴一张一合。他在说什么？变形术……成绩……搭档？这些词离她是那么遥远，仿佛已经远在另一个世界……

“……我必须要确保你没有落下功课，”小天狼星看上去有些不耐烦了，“你听没听见我说的话？我可不想被拖后腿。”

阿米莉亚依旧沉默，但终于不是毫无反应。拖后腿……这个词尖利地割着她的鼓膜。阿米莉亚的眼睛再次蓄满泪水，她知道自己一定看上去糟糕透了，可她早已对自己的眼泪失去了掌控力。

“好了，好了，”小天狼星像哄孩子一般地说着，轻轻拍着她的后背，“哭出来就好了。一切都会过去的。”

阿米莉亚终于失声痛哭。她抱着双腿，将头靠在膝盖上，袖子很快就被眼泪沾湿了。旁边的小天狼星贴心地变出了一打干净的手帕，挨个递到她眼前。

“你知道吗？我再也见不到他们了，”阿米莉亚开口说，声音沙哑，“再也见不到了，见不到了……”她悲痛地说。

“不，不会的，”小天狼星声音坚定，阿米莉亚茫然诧异地转头，“他们不会离开。他们会永远陪伴在你身边——他们活在你的心中。”

阿米莉亚呆呆地看着身旁的少年和他身后被星光覆盖的世界。

“阿米莉亚，你始终都是一个善良正直的赫奇帕奇，别让仇恨蒙蔽了你的双眼，”他轻声说，“那些真正爱你的人不会希望你终日活在痛苦之中无法自拔。他们不会希望你对他们的爱将你的本性扭曲。”

阿米莉亚，你始终都是一个善良正直的赫奇帕奇……

别让仇恨蒙蔽了你的双眼……

那些真正爱你的人不会希望你终日活在痛苦之中无法自拔，他们不会希望你对他们的爱将你的本性扭曲……

阿米莉亚突然又感到眼角湿润，这次却不是因为失去亲人的痛苦，而是因为丝丝的感动。她犹豫着开口：

“他们说，人死了以后会变成天上的星星。这是真的吗？”

“是不是星星我不知道。但他们一定在一个地方看着你，”他站起来拍打着衣服上的草屑，“再说，人也不是一定要在死后才能变成星星。”

“Sirius？”阿米莉亚半是惊奇半是害怕地喊出他的名字。

小天狼星毫无顾忌地笑起来。“只是一个玩笑，别那样看着我——好吧，我很抱歉，如果你不喜欢的话——”

“——别那么说，永远也别那么说，”阿米莉亚也站起来，稍稍仰头看着他的灰眼睛，“你得活着，你一定要好好活着。”她用一种毋庸置疑的口吻说。

小天狼星看上去有些不解，但很明智地没有多说什么。阿米莉亚将头转向那一湖星辉——那一湖褪去冰冷重归温暖的星辉。

星光就在眼前，触手可及。

 

【7】

一阵敲门声打断了阿米莉亚的思绪。她看了一眼挂钟——十点三十一分。窗外的雨正在淅淅沥沥地下着。

“司长，我们已经搜查了神秘事物司的出事地点，”一名助理走进来报告道，胸前缀着“乔安娜 哈里森 魔法法律执行司 实习助理”的名牌，“但没有发现布莱克的尸体。”

阿米莉亚不悦地看着年轻姑娘嘟起的热烈红唇。说实话，乔安娜的小眼睛和披在长脸两侧的稻草色头发都让她想到了一只疯癫的狮子狗。

“没有发现？”阿米莉亚声音冷硬，“什么叫‘没有发现’？”她的声音略微提高。

乔安娜略显尴尬。

“据当时的目击证人说，布莱克被莱斯特兰奇的咒语击中，跌入到帷幕里，消失了，”她将声音压低，神神秘秘的，“神秘事物司的人不肯好好解释，跟我们说那个帷幕是有去无回。咳，反正就是弄得没有人敢进去一探究竟。”

按照阿米莉亚一贯的行事，她一定会去事发地点亲自勘察。乔安娜期待地看着自己这位强硬的上司，十分希望看到她去和神秘事物司那帮什么都不肯说的缄默人理论一番。

可阿米莉亚甚至没有起身。她坐在办公桌后的椅子上，显露出了少见的疲惫。

“递交死亡报告吧。”她淡淡地说。乔安娜一时间没有反应过来。

“您……您说什么？”乔安娜不确定地问道，“可我们还没有发现——”

“神秘事物司已经说了，那道帷幕有去无回，”阿米莉亚几乎是从牙缝里把这句话挤出来的，“不用再难为手下的人了。直接递交死亡报告。”

乔安娜微张着嘴，过了好几秒钟才反应过来阿米莉亚说了什么。

今天的阿米莉亚看上去有点不同……乔安娜转而想到，也许自己今晚的第二十一次相亲能准时到场。她兴高采烈地走出门，几乎是迫不及待地开始写那篇死亡报告，生怕那个现在还没嫁出去的老女人再反悔。

阿米莉亚对这些女孩的小情绪了如指掌。她甚至都知道那些实习生在茶水间里都是怎么讨论她的——“老巫婆”和“约会杀手”算是其中最好听的了。只是在想到乔安娜对写这份死亡报告的高涨情绪和她下达命令时的轻描淡写，她禁不住感到一阵悲哀。

“不用再难为手下的人了。直接递交死亡报告。”

“——别那么说，永远也别那么说。你得活着，你一定要好好活着。”

十九年前的一池星辉在她眼前微微荡漾。她刚刚为何会如此决绝？

那凭空变出的手帕不见了，终于变成了只存于那个缀满星辉的夜晚的回忆。

 

【8】

一九七八年，霍格沃茨七年级学生的毕业典礼。

“我们是最棒的一届！”主持人兴致高昂地说，阿米莉亚认得他，那是和她同班的艾伯特，“我们有美丽动人温柔大方的女学生会主席伊万斯——”

三个学院的人齐声鼓掌，只有斯莱特林们在喝倒彩。

“我们有英俊潇洒勇敢无畏的男学生会主席波特——”

几个拉文克劳的女生在掌声中尖叫，听着像是什么“小天狼星最帅”。

“波特先生有一个小小的请求。他希望我们能给他一分钟的时间，他有非常重要的事情要宣布——”

詹姆 波特大概从来没有这么郑重其事过。阿米莉亚不知道他到底下了多少工夫才把那一头乱七八糟的头发给弄整齐。

“我最爱的莉莉，你愿意嫁给我吗？”詹姆单膝跪地，对着红发的莉莉 伊万斯认真说道。

“愿意，我当然愿意，”莉莉留下惊喜的泪水，“——我最爱的詹姆。”

礼堂上空突然绽放出星星点点的烟花。那烟花像是施了复制咒，从一开始的寥若晨星到后来几乎都要把天花板的夜空照耀得和白昼无异。

接下来是舞会。阿米莉亚一直都在搜寻那个熟悉的身影。要不要去请他跳一支舞呢？要不要去请他跳一支舞呢？要还是不要呢……

“尊敬的博恩斯小姐，可以邀请你跳一支舞吗？”

应该是梅林听到了她的心声——是她刚刚喝的蒲公英汁里掺了福灵剂吗？阿米莉亚高兴地将手递给小天狼星，和他旋转着进入舞池。

“哦，他们换了一首新的曲子，”小天狼星轻轻皱眉听着陌生的前奏，“你知道这是什么吗？”

阿米莉亚的心狂跳不止。巧得很，她知道这首曲子是什么。

“Por Una Cabeza。”她直视着他的眼睛，感受着自己如雷的心跳。

“真可惜，我不会西班牙语，”小天狼星大大咧咧地说，“你知道它是什么意思吗？”他揽住阿米莉亚的腰，俯视着她。

“我——”

星光在他的眼眸中跳跃——诱惑着她的心疯狂跳动——多么美丽，可又是多么的遥远！即使他们四目相接，即使他揽住她的腰，即使他身上的气息已经要使她窒息，依旧是那么的遥不可及。如此耀眼张扬的小天狼星，真的会接受这样平凡普通的自己吗？十八岁的女孩终于在爱人面前变得卑微如尘。那曾经的骄傲，曾经的冷面以对——现在看来是那多么微不足道，多么的不值得一提！爱情的甜蜜缠绕着她向来理智冷静的心，使她清醒地看着自己一点点沉沦——她临时改了主意。

“不，我不知道。”她扬起一抹笑容，将苦涩狡黠地藏了起来。小天狼星看上去有点惊奇，他以前从没听过阿米莉亚如此理直气壮地说“不知道”。

“看来你也有不知道的东西，是不是？”他意有所指地说。

“当然，我当然有看不清的东西，”阿米莉亚一语双关地说，“我听说你毕业以后要加入凤凰社？”她装作随意地问道。

“对。你不和我们一起吗？”

“不，”阿米莉亚出乎意料地再一次干脆地给予否定答案，“我不会。”

阿米莉亚在小天狼星的牵引下旋转着进入他的怀中。她侧脸看他，觉得自己的心彻底挣脱她的束缚，自己已经感受不到它跳动的讯息。

“为什么？”小天狼星看着她玫瑰色的面庞，目光深沉。

“我的父母已经失去一个孩子了。他们经不起失去第二个了，”阿米莉亚说，突然觉得有点羞愧——小天狼星战斗在第一线，而她却要以这种方式在后方苟且偷生，这让她几乎无法忍受，“他们把我安排在了部里。”

“很好。看来你也是听话的乖宝宝，是不是？”小天狼星的话中带着浓浓的讽刺，那让人几欲绝望的厚重的讽刺，“就像雷古勒斯一样。”他恨恨地加上一句。

一曲终了。小天狼星松开和阿米莉亚交握的手，将靠在她发髻上的下巴毫不留情地移走。他最后看了一眼盛装打扮的阿米莉亚和前一刻还贴在他面颊上的晶莹的头饰，一言不发地离开了。

四周嘈杂。举着托盘的小精灵们费力地在人群中穿梭；男男女女离开舞池，去寻找着下一个想要邀请的舞伴；波特和伊万斯已经不见踪影；有人在小桌旁狼吞虎咽地吃着点心。在这个离别季中，有人合影留念，有人互相交换照片，有人告白有人求婚；有人说出了七年都没有说出的话，有人做了七年都没有做的事；有人和仇敌变路人，有人和路人变朋友，有人和朋友变恋人；有人和你拥抱告别说着动情的话，此生却再无音信；有人和你同往常一般甚至没有眼泪，但几十年以后你们依旧是你们。

在这个拥有无数可能的季节里，阿米莉亚却想不到有谁会像他们这样连一句告别的话都没有。

“Siri——”阿米莉亚半途停住了，听上去她只是发出了一声古怪的嘶叫。她很想告诉他，自己去了魔法法律执行司而不是交通司或是神秘事物司那样彻底安稳的部门。她无法彻底说服父母。她有自己去维护的公平和正义。她也在战斗，只不过是以不同的方式……

阿米莉亚最终什么也没有说。她眼睁睁地看着那人走远，向另一名女孩伸出邀请的手。她看着他和那名女孩在舞池中翩翩起舞，看着他们笑语盈盈，看着他那满目星光温柔地落在另一个人身上……

就在刚刚，那星光离她只有一步之遥。

 

【9】

三点钟，窗外的滂沱大雨下个没完，仿佛要把整座城市淹没才肯罢休。身材高大的金斯莱 沙克尔坐在阿米莉亚的办公室，紧蹙眉头。

“这么说，布莱克其实是无罪的？”他看上去十分不解。

“是的。我也很遗憾。但其实我们在这件事上一直都弄错了。有几十名证人都可以作证。我们刚刚结束了对证人的询问。他们的供词没有丝毫纰漏。神秘人的手下杀死了布莱克，他不可能是他们的人。”

金斯莱紧紧盯住阿米莉亚。

“那有没有这种可能，”他慢慢地说，“他们之间起了内讧。神秘人要处死布莱克，所以所有人——”

“邓布利多教授在一小时前来信，向我们解释了一切。当年的事完完全全就是一个错误。出卖波特夫妇的人不是布莱克，而是小矮星彼得。半个小时前，马尔福已经招供了。那个叛徒现在还没死，还做着神秘人的跟班。”

金斯莱微微睁大眼睛，好像一时间接受不了这么大的信息量。

“你知道，之前一直有可靠的情报来源说布莱克在西藏——”

“事实证明你这个情报来源并不可靠，”阿米莉亚毫不客气地说，“看样子布莱克并没有跑远。西藏——亏他们想得出来。”

金斯莱谨慎地保持沉默。

“好了。我想鲁弗斯已经和你说过你的新工作了。祝你一切顺利。”阿米莉亚站起来，和金斯莱握了握手。

“布莱克是无辜的，阿米莉亚，你当年是对的，”金斯莱脸上带着担忧，稍稍犹豫了一下，“——你高兴吗？”

阿米莉亚双唇紧抿，仿佛丧失了言语的能力。

 

【10】

一九八一年十一月一日下午。阿米莉亚和几名同事押着几名食死徒回到了部里，一路上赚足了大家的钦佩和敬畏。

“阿米莉亚真是棒极了，”带队的斯克林杰对着克劳奇先生毫不吝啬地夸奖道，“如果不是她，我真的很难相信——”

“好了。赶紧去写任务报告吧。记得今天下班前交给我，”巴蒂 克劳奇一如既往地不近人情，“你让阿米莉亚准备一下布莱克的资料。”

斯克林杰愣了一下。“布莱克的案子不是早就结了吗？失踪一年即认定为死亡。这都是两年前的事了。”

“不。我说的是是布莱克家的大儿子，小天狼星 布莱克，”克劳奇说，“今天上午我们刚刚抓住他。这个叛徒终于落网了。”他相当厌弃地说。

“小天狼星 布莱克？”斯克林杰重复着，“他怎么会是叛徒？”他显得很震惊。

“怎么不可能？”克劳奇严厉地瞪着他，很不喜欢自己的权威遭到质疑，“他是最有可能成为叛徒的那一个。去告诉阿米莉亚，不用审讯，直接判处在阿兹卡班终身监禁——”

“可这不符合程序——”

“对付非常之人当用非常手段。现在部里忙得一塌糊涂，我们根本就没有多余的人手去审判所有的人——”

“那就慢慢审，总而言之，我们不能——”

“那些失去亲人的民众根本不知道我们的难处，要是按照你说的慢慢审，我们起码要三个月才能定罪。三个月！外面早就民怨沸腾了。”

斯克林杰还想说什么，可克劳奇像是看穿了他一般，用傲慢的语气说：“这里我说了算。还轮不着你来质疑我的决定。”

斯克林杰的眼睛锐利地扫向办公桌后的克劳奇先生。

“您的儿子被捕了。他和那个姓莱斯特兰奇的女人在一起。我们赶到的时候他们正在拷打隆巴顿夫妇，试图问出神秘人的下落。隆巴顿夫妇情况很糟，已经送去圣芒戈了，”斯克林杰公事公办地说，“您最好考虑一下要不要把自己的儿子也直接扔去阿兹卡班。”

他说完大步流星地离开了。五分钟后，阿米莉亚出现在了这里。

“克劳奇先生——”阿米莉亚一手扶门，喘着气。克劳奇从文件上抬起头来看她，看起来不太满意。阿米莉亚作为他麾下的模范员工，竟然会有如此失态的时候。

“你是来交布莱克的报告的吗？”他问道。

“不，不是，”阿米莉亚平稳了一下心绪走进来，“我对于这份报告有疑问。为什么无需审判？这完全不符合法律。对于这种罪名，我们不能擅自定罪，必须要和威——”

“现在是特殊时期。对于这种罪名确凿无疑的——”

“没有人能保证这个罪名是百分之百成立的——”

“我们有十几名证人——”

“可那都和波特夫妇的死无关，而且麻瓜很容易受到魔法的误导，谁也不能保证——”

“他杀死了小矮星彼得——”

“我们还没有找到他的尸体——”

“他是波特夫妇的保密人——”

“谁能保证保密人一定是他？”

“看在梅林的份上，博恩斯，”克劳奇先生真的生气了，“布莱克是邓布利多的人。连邓布利多都没有替他辩护，你又有什么资格、有什么理由、有什么必要为他说话？”

阿米莉亚的心中泛起古怪的苦涩。克劳奇先生说的没错，她和小天狼星 布莱克是什么关系呢？连邓布利多都什么也没说，她又为何要在这里忤逆自己的上司？

“他应该拥有辩护的权力，这是他作为人——”

“你去看看布莱克到底有没有想要为自己辩护的意愿再来和我理论也不迟。”克劳奇先生怒气冲冲地坐下，拿起羽毛笔沾了沾红色的墨水，在一份搜查申请上签上了自己的名字。

阿米莉亚几乎是飞奔着去了监禁室。她不敢相信，不敢相信，不敢相信……

那曾经跳跃闪烁的星光，那曾经高傲不羁的面庞，那曾经不可一世的轻狂——不见了，全都不见了。阿米莉亚简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，那颓废着缩成一团坐在铁栏之后的年轻男人是如此的陌生，仿佛只是一个披着小天狼星 布莱克外表的路人。

“小天狼星，小天狼星，”阿米莉亚抓住栏杆使劲摇晃，可冰冷的栏杆纹丝不动，“小天狼星，是我！我是阿米莉亚，阿米莉亚 博恩斯——”

小天狼星晃晃悠悠地抬起头，灰色的眼睛一片空洞。

“——阿米莉亚 博恩斯？”他咀嚼着这个似曾相识的名字，目光终于落在了她被整齐严谨包裹的面庞上。

“对，我是阿米莉亚！”她焦急地看着他还纹丝不动，似乎还没有想起来她是谁，“我是——”

一秒钟的停顿。

“——我是你在霍格沃茨的同学，我们在变形课上做过一学期的搭档——”阿米莉亚突然觉得自己口干舌燥，连同说出的话都是这么苍白无力，“你，你曾经在我最困难的时候帮助过我——”

不，这些都还不够！同学、搭档，曾经帮助过她——听上去是多么的荒唐可笑！克劳奇先生严厉的声音回荡在耳边——

“你又有什么资格、有什么理由、有什么必要为他说话？”

阿米莉亚 博恩斯，你为什么要替他说话？你为什么要丢下你的工作跑到这里来做着无谓的挣扎？

那藏在心中多年的幻想与欢喜，那她曾经发誓一辈子也不肯吐露的心声——终于挣脱了她的层层掌控，就在此地，就在此刻——

“小天狼星，我喜欢你啊！我喜欢你——求求你，把真相告诉我。我绝不会任他们把你丢到阿兹卡班，绝不会任他们把你丢给摄魂怪！”

摄魂怪——多么可怕！阿米莉亚无法想象小天狼星将在那群怪物之中残喘余生，无法想象失去快乐的小天狼星会变成什么模样。

小天狼星 布莱克应该继续着他高傲轻狂，应该继续享受着他冒险刺激的青春。他应该好好地活着，应该活得比任何人都要欢畅恣意。他应该继续扮演着女孩们的梦中情人，应该继续扮演着对一切危险嗤之以鼻的冒险者——

还会有一个聪慧美丽的女孩——一个比她优秀得多耀眼得多的女孩陪伴在他身边。他们会坠入爱河，他们会走进婚姻的神圣殿堂，他们会互诉衷肠，他们会一起享受着黄金般的年华——

小天狼星突然轻轻笑起来。

“摄魂怪……”他的笑声逐渐扩大，直至最后的疯狂，“摄魂怪又怎样？詹姆死了，莉莉死了——我这辈子唯一的快乐已经随着他们的死亡结束了。”

“不，不！”阿米莉亚绝望地嘶喊，“小天狼星，你忘了你和我说的话了吗？是你和我说我是一个善良正直的赫奇帕奇，是你和我说别让仇恨蒙蔽了我的双眼，是你和我说那些真正爱我的人不会希望我终日活在痛苦之中无法自拔——”

小天狼星仿佛没听见她的话一般，只是不住地摇头。

“别这样，小天狼星，”阿米莉亚低声呜咽，“别这样，小天狼星。你不知道那些人有多可怕，你不知道他们的道貌岸然，他们心底的黑暗——他们甚至想将你不经审判投入阿兹卡班！小天狼星，别让自己成为那个平息众怒的牺牲品！我希望你好好地活着。我希望你好好地活着——你听到我说的了吗？”

小天狼星还是没有任何反应。他的颓废，他的沉默，他的不辩解——这一切都在逐渐把阿米莉亚心中的坚定与信念慢慢瓦解，这一切都在将她推向绝望的深渊。

“告诉我，小天狼星，”理智与冷静终于要重回到阿米莉亚的声音之中，“求你告诉我，你是无罪的。求求你，你是无罪的，你是被冤枉的，对不对？”那被爱驱使的疯狂最后一次冲出理智的包围，想要向爱人最后一次索要自己存在的理由。

“——都是我害了他们，都是我。”小天狼星绝望地喃喃自语，阿米莉亚跌坐在地上，捂着脸哭起来。

那星光已经消隐无踪，连他自己都不愿为自己辩解。阿米莉亚，你还有什么可说的吗？

——可她爱小天狼星，很爱很爱。她比任何人都更希望他好好地活着。

 

【11】

一九九六年。

窗外大雨如注，却洗刷不掉这座城市积攒藏匿多年的肮脏污垢。那间曾经属于克劳奇先生的办公室已经是阿米莉亚的了。三十六岁的阿米莉亚 博恩斯早就摆脱了当时那个魔法部新人稚嫩的身影。曾经的爱与信念——它们真的还存在吗？

“布莱克是无辜的，阿米莉亚，你当年是对的，”金斯莱稍稍犹豫，“——你高兴吗？”

他是无罪的，你高兴吗？

“你知道吗，金斯莱，”阿米莉亚终于开口，她的声音冷静、客观，不带一丝感情，好像陈述的事实都与自己无关，“我一直坚信公平与正义，我一直相信有罪的人会受到惩罚，一直相信无辜的人会受到法律铁翼的保护。然而我这辈子最后悔的事，却是听命写了那份报告，签上了自己的名字，将它送到克劳奇先生的办公桌上。”

对，就在这里。阿米莉亚清楚地记得，那份签上她名字的报告就摆在这张桌子上，摆在相框的位置上。她还记得克劳奇先生拿过报告，目光飞快地掠过这份她写了无数遍的报告上——这上面的每一个字都像锋利的刀子一般凌迟着她的心。他夸奖了她一句，和她说报告写得不错，接着拿起羽毛笔在最后签上了自己的名字。她还记得那支羽毛笔是鲜绿色的，沾的是血一般鲜红的墨水……

她此生的痛，此生的悔意，此生的魂牵梦绕——她的家人，她这辈子唯一的爱情——全都在这里，全都埋葬在这里。

“如果，如果我当时能再坚定一点，如果我坚持要进行审判——”阿米莉亚迟疑了。她不敢再说下去了，她现在已经是如此痛恨自己当时的软弱和妥协了。那痛苦绝望，那深深的忏悔——心中的惊涛骇浪简直要将她彻底淹没。

“最后，金斯莱，谢谢你给我报信，我会对那些食死徒进行最公正严厉的审判，”阿米莉亚说，已经恢复了平日里的冷静克制，“向你们致以最好的祝福。”

 

【12】

后来……后来发生了什么？好吧，如果你一定要问的话——

后来，小天狼星 布莱克被当做罪大恶极的食死徒丢给了摄魂怪；后来，老巴蒂 克劳奇亲自审讯了自己的儿子；后来，阿不思 邓布利多拒绝了部长的提名；后来，资质平庸的福吉成为了部长……

后来，阿米莉亚 博恩斯被克劳奇先生推荐，凭借在战时的出色表现被破格提拔为魔法法律执行司司长。她始终为人公正，处事严谨。

“我一直坚信公平与正义……一直相信无辜的人会受到法律铁翼的保护。我这辈子写过无数的报告，批准过无数的报告，也亲自逮捕过罪犯。我见过太多的生离死别。经我之手的罪犯几乎可以塞满半个阿兹卡班。是啊，你会说，谁不会犯错呢？”

“可我这辈子最遗憾最后悔的事，却是亲手把一个无辜的人送进监狱，亲手葬送了自己的爱情。”

可以掩盖一切的灯红酒绿的夜晚，阿米莉亚端着酒杯在一家小酒馆里对着老板娘说着这些话。

那名上了年纪的麻瓜女人并不太相信这些醉酒之言——她已经听过太多了。她只是向阿米莉亚投以同情的一瞥，接着就低头擦拭起手中的酒杯。

窗外的雨已经停了，可阿米莉亚还在喋喋不休地说着一些女老板听不懂的话。阿兹卡班……小天狼星……食死徒……小天狼星……部长……小天狼星……

“好了，亲爱的。一切都会过去的，”脸上带着皱纹的老板娘柔声对这名“天文爱好者”说，“你看，大雨已经停了，星星重回天空——再过一段时间，你就能看到你说的那颗星星了。”

阿米莉亚拿起酒杯，看着平静液面反射着的淡淡星光——那曾经近在咫尺、触手可及的星光，曾经离她只有一步之遥的星光，曾经被她亲手葬送的星光，曾经她试图拯救的星光。她感受到了疲累。这么多年，在这场金色飞贼永远都抓不住的游戏中，阿米莉亚终于累了。

在小天狼星的生命中，她只是一个不起眼的角色。他们是同学，是变形课上的搭档；他曾经在她失去亲人的时候给予她安慰；他们曾经在毕业舞会上跳过一曲热烈的探戈……一个可有可无的小角色。她曾经试图为他说话，曾向他寻求真相，可他甚至都记不起来她的名字；她还曾写过他的判决报告，曾在那上面签上了自己的名字……

可即使她没有那么做，克劳奇先生也会派其他人去写那份报告，结局不会有什么改变，即使她无法逃脱这种负罪感。在他的生命中，她只是一个不起眼的小角色，一直都是这样。她一直以来生活平静，仕途平顺；而他的生命中充斥着刺激、冒险与正义，他在战斗中献出生命——阿米莉亚几乎都能想象到，他是愿意以这样的方式离开的。到现在这一刻，阿米莉亚终于不得不承认，他们的世界只有短暂的交集，她从未走进过他的世界。

但她无法否认自己在接到金斯莱传信时的片刻慌乱，无法否认自己在这一天度日如年的感觉，无法否认在提到他名字的时候无法抑制的心跳。她从没有走进过他的世界，但她无法否认心中藏匿多年的感情……

这么多年过去，她已经不是当年那个直率天真的女孩了。现在的她，没有泪水，没有嘶喊，没有撕心裂肺的疼痛。当年的那个女孩——她已经学会了冷静，学会了克制，学会了隐忍不发。现在，这一切都很平静，都很正常，只除了一点——她正坐在街边一家麻瓜的酒馆里，向一个素昧平生的陌生人倾诉，即使有所保留；她一杯接着一杯地买醉，即使头脑依旧清醒。

“我从来都没有抓住那星光，但是……”一声叹息，阿米莉亚做了一个敬酒的动作，“希望你在天国一切都好，Sirius。”

老板娘看着这名无可救药痴迷于星星的女人，禁不住在心中叹了口气。她继续低头擦着玻璃杯。

阿米莉亚微笑着举杯，将那轻颤的斑斓星辉一饮而尽。

那一晚，夜色温柔。

——The End——


End file.
